To Heal a Broken Heart and Soul
by Arwennicole
Summary: A tragedy caused two former Rangers to have a messy divorce. Two years they run into each other all the pain comes back. Can they help each other heal and be able to fix the rift between them? COMPLETED!
1. Too Deep of a Cut

To Heal a Broken Heart and Soul

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: A tragedy caused two former Rangers to have a messy divorce. Two years they run into each other all the pain comes back. Can they help each other heal and be able to fix the rift between them?**

The Love is still There

Chapter 1: Too Deep of a Cut

Conner was walking around Reefside, seeing that the city that he grew up in didn't change much. Except for a few buildings added, but other than that, it was like how he remembered it before he left for good. After building his soccer camps for the kids, he finally made it on the Reefside Wave and finally achieved his childhood dream. However, he still felt empty. He found Hayley's Cyberspace and saw that it was still open. He walked in and saw Hayley hard at work. "Hey, Hayley," he greeted. Hayley looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Conner," she greeted.

Conner removed his baseball cap and sunglasses as he sat at the bar. "It's good to see you again," she commented.

"Same here, Hayley. So anything new around here?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just the same old stuff," she replied.

Conner nodded his head slowly. "So how have you been holding up? Ethan told me about your and Kira's divorce," Hayley commented.

"Doing great. Besides, mine and Kira's divorce was over two years ago. I'm totally over it," he answered.

Hayley smiled as she went to take another order. Conner watched her go and inclined his head as he thought about his and Kira's messy divorcetwo years ago. "Oh man," he whispered.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one who still comes to visit," a familiar voice commented.

Conner turned in his chair to see Ethan standing there. "Hey, Ethan," he greeted. Ethan sat next to him.

"So, how's the super soccer star player doing?" Ethan asked.

"Doing great. What about your technology development?" Conner answered with another question.

"Going great."

Conner nodded his head slowly. "Have you heard from…" Conner trailed off. Ethan shook his head.

"Haven't heard from Kira in months," he replied.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one she's ignoring."

"Well, we stopped talking because she accused me of being on your side with the whole thing when I have no idea what happened."

Conner rubbed the back of his neck. "Read in some magazines that she met this new guy," Ethan commented.

"Yeah…read something about that too," Conner answered.

Ethan saw the off look on Conner's face as he mentioned it. "You're still into her," Ethan pointed out.

"What? No way," Conner objected.

"Yeah right. I can see it in your face."

"Dude knock it off. I'm not into Kira anymore. We got divorced end of story," Conner mumbled.

"Just because you breakup with someone or divorce someone doesn't mean the feelings aren't there," a voice commented.

Conner and Ethan looked over to see Tommy standing there with his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulders. "Hey, Dr. Oliver," Ethan greeted.

"It's Tommy now, you guys aren't my students anymore," Tommy pointed out.

"Right, hey Kimberly, how's it going?" Conner asked.

"Going strong," Kimberly replied.

Conner and Ethan stood up and they sat down at a table. "What did you mean by what you said?" Conner asked.

"Trust me, Conner. I've been in your shoes not with a divorce but with a messy breakup," Tommy replied.

Kimberly explained the whole letter thing to the two young men. "Just because Kimberly and I broke up the feelings were still there," Tommy put in when Kimberly finished. Conner sat back.

"It's not easy now you guys. Man, I really blew it with her. I haven't heard from her in two years. The only way I would be able to know if she's okay is through magazines," Conner pointed out.

Kimberly looked at Conner with a quizzical look. "What happened that made the divorce so messy?" She asked. The former Red Dino Ranger shook his head.

"You guys really don't want to know and I really don't want to talk about it especially when the wound still runs deep," Conner replied.

They nodded and Conner let out a sigh. He rubbed his forehead trying to think of what to do. "What made you come back here to Reefside?" Ethan asked. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, to find answers I guess. To find out what really that day that made me lose everything…" Conner trailed off.

Conner let out a sigh and Kimberly patted his arm to try to comfort him. Conner shook his head slightly. "I'll catch you guys later. I'll be in town for the next couple of weeks so we'll catch up then," Conner informed.

"See ya," Ethan answered.

They watched as Conner left the cyber café and they all hoped that Conner would find the answers he was looking for.

Conner came to a soccer field and unzipped the duffle he had brought with him. He started kicking the soccer ball around and found himself starting to think back of what happened that made him lose Kira forever to where he couldn't even move on without the pain hitting him. She blamed him and he didn't blame her, because he blamed himself.

At the Reefside Airport, the famous Kira Ford got off her plane with the guy beside her. "You sure you want to perform here?" He asked. Kira placed her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm only here for a week, I can handle it," she replied.

She then went towards baggage claim to gather her things, not knowing that her ex-husband was there as well looking for the same thing she was.


	2. Blaming Him

Chapter 2: Blaming Him

Conner sighed as he went back to his hotel to try to get a good night's sleep not noticing the limo the pulled up. He just walked inside and went up to his room.

Kira got out of her limo and walked up to the counter. "Ford," she informed. The receptionist quickly looked for her suite number and smiled.

"Here you are, Miss Ford, enjoy your stay," he informed.

"Thanks. Coming Jeff?" She asked.

"Right behind you," Jeff replied.

Kira opened the door to her suite and her bags were brought into the room. "Maybe you should get some rest?" Jeff asked. Kira let out a sigh and removed her sunglasses, throwing them on the table.

"I'm fine, Jeff," she answered.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Could you just go get some coffee? I'll be okay," she assured him. She walked over and kissed his cheek. Jeff smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back in a bit," he told her.

Kira watched him go before flopping back on the bed.

Conner got out of his shower and pulled on his boxers and jeans. Not bothering with a shirt, he walked over and sat in a chair looking over things for his soccer camps. When he wasn't playing for the Wave, he was looking things over on his camps' progress. He was pleased to see that the camps were going so well. He rubbed his forehead and walked over to his bag that was sitting on the bed. He was searching for something through the pockets when a picture fell out. He walked over and picked the picture up from the floor. Tears pressed against his eyes as he looked at the picture. Conner put the picture back in his suitcase before standing up and leaving the room.

Kira took a deep breath as she got up and left her room.

Conner was heading towards the elevator when he bumped into somebody. "Whoops, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"My fault," a familiar voice answered.

Conner looked over and his eyes widened in shock. "Kira?" He asked. Kira looked up at him.

"Conner?" She asked.

They stared at each other in disbelief. "H--How are you?" She asked.

"Good, good, you?" He answered

"I'm doing very well."

Conner nodded his head and then the elevator doors open. "After you," he told her. Kira got into the elevator and he stepped beside her.

"So…see you finally got on the Reefside Wave," she commented.

"Yeah. See you've met someone else."

Kira bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly. "Where did you guys meet?" He asked.

"We met backstage at one of my concerts. He was new on the crew team," she replied.

"Treat you well?"

"Well, yeah. We're engaged."

Conner felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach and looked down at her left hand to see a ring sitting on her left hand. "Well…I'm happy for you. You deserve happiness," he commented. Kira looked at him.

"Any new girls in your life?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No," he replied. Kira let out a sigh and then the doors opened. "Well, I wish you the best of luck," he stated. Kira watched him go and she felt her throat tighten. She looked up when Jeff walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Kira took a deep breath. "Y--Yeah. Just ran into Conner that's all," she replied. Jeff looked at her to see the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, Jeff. Don't start with me," she put in. She let out a heavy sigh. "Listen, I have to go to the cemetery," she informed.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No, this is something I have to do," she replied.

Jeff kissed her cheek. "Love you," he told her. Kira smiled.

"Love you too," she answered.

She left the hotel with a bag in her hands.

**(Reefside Cemetery)**

Kira came to the cemetery and she went to a familiar spot she went to two years ago. She kneeled in front of the grave and placed a bear in front of it. "Hey, sweetie. Mommy misses you everyday," she whispered. She traced the engraving on the stone and tears fell down her face. "I know your mommy's little angel looking down at daddy and mommy," she whispered. She pressed her forehead against the cold stone with the tears falling down her face.

_Colin Lee McKnight_

_Born September 8, 2008-Died June 3, 2011_

_Now a little angel that's in God's hands_

_R. I. P._

Kira swallowed the lump in her throat and sat back staring at the grave that held her son. "Why did you have to leave us so soon sweet heart? Why did you have to leave us?" she whispered. She touched the engraving again and wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

**(The Hotel)**

Conner went back to his room and he felt everything inside of him get torn out as he collapsed on the bed. "She told me to watch him. She told me to watch him and I didn't listen. I didn't listen, I ignored my son and now he's gone. I lost everything," he whispered. He buried his head into his pillow ashamed of himself. Being back in Reefside just reopened all the wounds that haven't fully healed. Conner felt the tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry, Colin. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Soon, he had cried himself to sleep like he had two years ago when it first happened.


	3. Meeting a Friend

Chapter 3: Meeting an Old Friend

Conner was up early and he was sitting at the soccer field staring at the empty field while he was thinking about his son. The little boy he loved more than his life and that was ripped away from him because he thought he was being so careless with watching him.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner was kicking the soccer ball into the net. "DADDY!" Colin shouted. Conner looked over his shoulder and a smile came across his face when he ran over to him. He picked his son up and lifted him in the air. "Daddy, put me down," Colin laughed. Conner laughed as he put his son on his shoulders. Kira walked over with her guitar in hand.**_

"**_Hey," he greeted._**

_**Conner gave Kira a kiss. "Hey, I have to practice for my concert. I know you have your soccer practice starting in about fifteen minutes, but could you please watch him?" She asked.**_

"**_Of course I will. We'll have fun won't we buddy?" Conner asked._**

"**_Yep," Colin replied._**

_**Conner looked at Kira. "Don't worry," he assured her. Conner gave her a kiss and watched her go.**_

"**_Bye mommy," Colin told her._**

_**Kira looked back with a smile. "I'll see you in a little while sweetie," Kira answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Hey, Conner," a voice greeted. Conner looked over his shoulder to see Krista walking up to him.

"Hey, Krista," he greeted.

He got up from the bleachers and embraced her. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing good. You?" He answered with another question.

"I'm doing just fine," she replied.

Conner and Krista sat on the bleachers. "So what's new with you?" He asked. Krista smiled.

"Well, I'm married," she replied.

"That's great, when did that happen?"

"About three years ago."

Conner smiled. "Any kids?" He asked. Krista nodded her head.

"Yeah, I have three-month-old daughter, Kayla," she replied.

"She must be beautiful."

Krista reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of her, her husband, and their baby. "This is her, my little Kayla," Krista stated. Conner looked at the picture.

"She's very beautiful. You must be so proud," he commented.

"Over the moon."

Conner handed the picture back over to her. "I'm surprised there's no ring on your hand," she commented. Conner looked at his hand and sighed.

"There used to be a ring on there," he answered.

Krista bit her tongue. "Conner, I'm so sorry," she murmured. Conner shook his head and she saw the pain in his face. "It was Kira wasn't it?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Even when we were dating you had your eye on her."

"That obvious huh?" He asked.

Krista laughed slightly. "Yeah it was that obvious," she replied. Conner chuckled slightly and let out a sigh.

"Kira and I were married four about four years…but then an accident happened and it kind of destroyed our marriage," he confessed.

Krista placed a hand on his. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Conner shook his head.

"It happened over two years ago," he answered.

"I hear she's with someone else now."

"Yeah…engaged."

Krista saw the pain in his eyes when he mentioned that Kira was engaged to someone else. "You're still in love with her aren't you?" She asked. Conner nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…I am," he replied.

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Because she hates me."

"Why would you think that?"

"That's why she divorced me, Krista. She blames me for what happened to our son."

Conner placed his head in his hands. "I blame myself for what happened to our son, he was my responsibility and I wasn't paying attention to him and then it happened," he babbled. Krista rubbed Conner's shoulder.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

Conner lifted his head with the tears falling down his face. "I was talking to the guys after soccer practice," he started.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner was laughing with the guys when he noticed that Colin wasn't beside him. "Hey, Ben, have you seen Colin?" He asked.**_

"**_Colin?" Ben asked._**

"**_Yeah, Colin, my son. He was right…"_**

_**Conner trailed off at the sound of tires squealing and Colin shouting. He looked over and his eyes widened in horror. "COLIN!" He shouted. He ran as fast as he could towards his son. "Oh God!" He gasped. Conner looked at the driver when he got out of the car and saw that it was a kid not much older than what Conner was when he was a Ranger.**_

"**_Sir, I--I'm sorry," the boy said._**

"**_Call an ambulance now!" Conner snapped._**

_**Conner held his son in his arms with tears falling down his face. "Colin, Colin, open your eyes for daddy. Come on, son, don't do this to me now," he whispered. Conner looked at his friend. "Why weren't you guys watching where you were going? This is a park for God's sake," Conner snapped. The boys looked at each other and Conner shook his head and pressed his forehead against his son's.**_

"**_Daddy," Colin whispered._**

_**Conner looked at his son. "I'm here, Colin, just hang in there okay, buddy?" He asked. Colin touched his father's face.**_

"**_I go bye, bye," he whispered._**

_**Conner shook his head. "No, Colin, no bye, bye," Conner insisted. Colin buried his head into Conner's shoulder and breathed his last breath.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Conner started to shake as he remembered his son's death. "It wasn't those kids' fault, Krista. It was my fault, I wasn't watching him like I promised Kira," he murmured. Krista wiped the tears that fell down his face.

"But they were speeding down the road," she pointed out.

"But I should've been watching him, Krista. Colin was my son, my responsibility and I ignored him."

Conner looked over at the road where the accident occurred. "I will never see my son again and I lost the woman I love more than my life because of my foolishness," he murmured. Krista sighed as she pulled him into a friendly hug as she tried to comfort him over the loss that he had blamed himself over.


	4. Feelings Remain?

Chapter 4: Feelings Remain

A few days passed and Kira's concert in Reefside was coming closer and closer. The two of them hadn't spoken since they first ran into each other at the elevator. It was too painful for the two of them to look at each other. When Conner blamed himself for the accident that killed their son, Kira tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he never listened and that's how she lost the man she loved forever.

Kira was sitting on her hotel room bed thinking about what happened two years ago. While she was sitting in the cemetery the other day, she thought about that day at the park when she found Conner holding their lifeless son.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kira got out of the car when she saw cops at the spot and got out of her car. "Miss could you step back?" An officer asked.**_

"**_What happened?" She asked._**

"**_A couple of teenagers hit a kid. We can't get the father to hand the boy over," he replied._**

_**Kira's heart stopped. She looked over the officer's shoulder and saw Conner. "CONNER! Officer that's my husband! You have to let me pass," she insisted. The officer nodded and let Kira through.**_

_**Kira ran as fast as she could over to him. "Conner, what happened?" She asked with tear filled eyes. Conner looked at her he was shaking, but he still had Colin's lifeless body in his arms.**_

"**_I just took my eyes off him for a second. Just one second and then I heard the car and Colin screaming. It all happened so fast. It happened so fast," he babbled._**

_**Kira looked at her son and the tears started to fall. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," he repeated over and over. Kira started to shake when it hit her. Her son, her baby was dead.**_

"**_No…no…NO!" She screamed._**

_**She stood up and watched as they finally pried the boy from Conner's arms. Kira fell to the ground in tears. Conner kneeled beside her and hugged her as they both cried over the loss of their son.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kira opened her eyes when she heard the door open and close. "Hey, Kira," Jeff greeted. Kira smiled.

"Hey, Jeff," she answered.

He sat next to her. "You okay?" He asked. Kira nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

Kira rubbed the back of her neck. "We should get to the stage to practice," she commented. She got up and grabbed her guitar.

In Conner's room, Conner was going to see the practice to see Kira sing like he used to when they were in school and when they were married. Long before the accident, when he and Kira were happy. He pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his leather jacket before he left the room.

When Conner went through the gates, he saw Kira tuning her guitar on the stage. "Freak you out," she told the band. They nodded and they started the music. Conner walked over and sat in one of the chairs in the back and listened to her sing.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Kira looked out and saw Conner sitting in one of the chairs and felt her heart miss a beat. She pushed it back and she continued to sing. When she looked at Conner, she saw her son. She missed her son she knew that was one thing that was missing in her soul, but she knew that the other half of her soul was sitting in one of the empty chairs. After practicing, Kira got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you," he replied.

"After you ignored me for the next year in our marriage now you want to talk to me?"

She turned to leave when Conner grabbed her arm. "Kira, wait, please," he insisted. Kira stopped, but she didn't face him. "You still hate me for what happened don't you? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry and that I hate myself for what happened to our son? How much longer are you going to hate me?" He asked. Kira bit her lip and she looked at him.

"You really don't know me at all don't you, Conner? You really have no memory of what I was like while we were married do you?" She asked.

Conner stared at her. "I'm not going to let the pain grip me anymore. I'm going to move on even though it'll kill me in the process, but I will move on," she stated.

"Kira…I let him die and that's when you left me," he insisted.

"No! No that's where you're wrong, Conner. You're dead wrong right there."

Kira turned and left him there to get back to work. "I just came by to say goodbye too. Because I'll be leaving in a few days," he informed. Kira looked back at him and pushed all the heartache away.

"I'll see you when I see you then," she answered.

Jeff saw Kira talking to Conner and walked over to her. "Hey everything okay?" He asked. Kira let out a sigh.

"I don't know, Jeff, I really don't know," she replied.

Conner left and went back to his hotel room to get ready to leave.


	5. Never Blamed You

Chapter 5: Never Blamed You

Conner was packing up to leave when there was a knock on the door. He stopped packing and opened the door to find Tommy standing there. "Hey, Tommy," he greeted. He let Tommy in and his former teacher looked around the room.

"So, leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't stay here," Conner replied.

"You saw Kira didn't you?"

Conner stalled and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I did," he replied. Tommy sighed and sat down.

"And what happened?" He asked.

Conner sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Basically, awkward, and she really didn't want to see me but who could blame her I let our son die," Conner replied.

"The accident wasn't your fault," Tommy insisted.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It was my fault."

"How? How was it your fault?"

"I didn't watch him like I promised Kira. I took my eyes off Colin for one second and that's what makes it my fault."

Tommy sighed. "Conner, sit down," he instructed. Conner sat down and Tommy looked at him. "You're not going to do what you did when Colin first died are you?" He asked.

"No, I won't go that far again. At the time I just lost everything and I still don't have anything. Kira was everything and I lost her and I can't ever get her back," he replied.

Tommy stared at Conner. "What makes you think you'll never get her back?" Tommy asked.

"She's engaged to someone else," he replied.

Conner let out a sigh. "But I've been dying without her, Tommy. I need her," he added. Tommy stared at the young man that was once his student. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you told her that before?" He asked.

Conner closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Not since Colin's death," he replied. Conner sighed as he sat back thinking of the better times he had with Kira.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner met Kira outside of their apartment and saw his girlfriend practically jumping high in the air with excitement. "Whoa! What's going on?" He asked. Kira smiled.**_

"**_I got the record deal!" She announced._**

"**_No way!"_**

_**Kira nodded and Conner hugged her tight. "That's so great, Kira. I'm happy for you," he told her. Kira hugged him back with a smile on her face. He lifted her off the ground when his neck started to hurt and he took her inside.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Conner rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "She's getting married, Tommy. I can't just waltz up to her and say "Hey Kira don't marry the guy I know you still hate me but I still love you," all I'd get would be a slap in the face," Conner pointed out. Tommy looked at Conner. Conner let out a sigh and stood up. "Tommy, thanks for trying to help, but I'll be okay once I get out of this city, get rid of the pain," he informed. Tommy stood up.

"You two never even tried to comfort each other about it did you?" He asked.

"Didn't have the chance, Tommy. My son dies and the next thing I know my wife is handing me divorce papers."

Conner rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to get some air," he murmured.

"Conner wait," he called out.

Conner stopped and looked at him. "Kira never blamed you for Conner's death. The only reason she got mad at Ethan because she thought that he was saying that it was your fault that Colin died. Ethan's words just got twisted all the way around, because she never blamed you," Tommy explained.

"How do you know that?" Conner asked.

"She still talks to Trent, Kimberly, and me," he replied.

"Then why didn't she tell me?"  
"Because you're the one who shut her out afterwards, that's why she got the divorce papers, because you totally shut her out of your life."

Conner stared at Tommy and let out a sigh. "I'm just saying what I've heard and what I feel. She only moved on with her life because she knew that waiting for you would just waste yours and her life away," he added.

"Thanks, Tommy," Conner mumbled.

He then left the hotel room to get some air.

While Conner was walking down the hall, he saw Kira sitting outside her hotel room looking for her key. "Kira?" He called. Kira looked at him as he walked over to her. "C--Can I talk to you?" He asked. Kira nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

Conner and Kira then walked down the café that the hotel had.

They sat across from each other and Kira looked at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Conner took a deep breath.

"I want to talk about what happened," he replied.

Kira bit her lip, she knew what he meant. "Now? After a year of trying to get you to talk about it with me you want to talk to me about it now?" She asked. Conner lowered his head slightly before looking back at her.

"Kira…I'm sorry," he replied.

Kira shook her head and she reached across the table to hold his hand. "It was never your fault, Conner. I tried to tell you that all the time that it wasn't your fault and that it was an accident," she answered.

"But he was under my care. I was supposed to watch him. I took my eyes off him for two minutes," he confessed.

"Oh…Conner…three-year-olds have the tendency of running off. It's just that ours turned into a nightmare."

Conner saw the tears in her eyes as she spoke. "You weren't a bad father, Conner. You were a great dad and our son loved you so much. Whenever I think about our son, I think about how good a father you were to him," she explained. Conner let out a shaky sigh and looked at the engagement ring on her hand.

"But you're gone because of me," he murmured.

Kira lowered her head slightly before looking at him. "I'm not gone, Conner. I'm right here," she murmured. He shook his head.

"You're not mine anymore. You're his I lost you to someone else because I was a fool," he put in.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. "I still love you…so much. I never stopped," he whispered.

"Oh…Conner," she murmured.

Conner leaned over the table and kissed her.


	6. Have to Know

Chapter 6: Have to Know

Kira pushed Conner back with a gasp. She stood up in disbelief. "Sorry," he apologized. Kira looked at him in disbelief.

"That can't happen again," she told him.

"It won't."

Kira pushed her hair out of her face and let out a sigh. "Have a safe trip, Conner and good luck with your soccer team and camps," she wished. She then hurried back up to her room, leaving Conner there feeling totally stupid for what he had done.

Kira went back into her room and she closed the door. She pressed her hand against her forehead feeling all lost and confused now. "This can't be happening. I love Jeff now," she whispered. She sat down on the bed in disbelief. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kira laughed when Conner carried her over the threshold to their house. "Home sweet home," he announced. Kira rolled her eyes.**_

"**_Okay, you can put me down now," she commented._**

_**Conner looked at her. "What if I don't want to put you down?" He asked. Kira smiled as he gave he a kiss before finally setting her down on the floor. "So what do you think?" He asked. Kira looked around with a smile.**_

"**_It's great, Conner. Be perfect for when we have kids," she replied._**

"**_Whoa! Slow down, we just got married a few days ago."_**

"**_I know, but come on, Conner it would be a nice thought anyways right?"_**

_**Conner smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, sounds perfect," he replied. He then leaned forward and kissed her. Kira kissed him back and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled back and took her up to their room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Kira?" Jeff called when he came in. Kira looked up at him.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look a little off."

Kira shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she replied. Jeff sat next to her with a smile.

"Just another week," he commented.

Kira smiled and held his hand. "Just one more week," she agreed. Kira looked at her ring and closed her eyes. "_But is this what I want? Especially after what happened downstairs?_" She pondered. She smiled at Jeff and kissed his cheek. "I need to get some sleep," she commented. Jeff nodded and watched as his fiancé laid down and fell asleep. However, while Kira was starting to fall asleep, she couldn't help but wonder if Jeff was the one she really wanted or if it was the man that was now walking by her hotel room and into his own.

Conner opened his hotel room to see that Tommy had left. He walked over and opened a little pocket in his suitcase. He pulled out his wedding ring. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "What do I do now?" He whispered. All he wanted was to have Kira back, he would be the happiest man in the world if he just had his Kira back. Not knowing that Kira was thinking the same exact thing.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner was sitting on the beach waiting for Kira's arrival, when she finally arrived, Conner smiled. "Finally thought you weren't going to show up," he commented. Kira laughed and shook her head.**_

"**_Sorry, I had a meeting with my manager," she informed._**

_**She kissed Conner's cheek. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked. Conner smiled and covered Kira's eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked.**_

"**_Just keep your eyes closed," he replied._**

"**_Okay," she sighed._**

_**Conner uncovered her eyes and waved his hand in front of her face to see if she had her eyes completely closed. He took a stick and started to write out what he wanted to ask her in the sand. "Ready?" He asked.**_

"**_Yes," she replied._**

"**_And open."_**

_**Kira opened her eyes and she gasped. Conner had 'Will you marry me' written in the sand. She looked over to see Conner down on one knee holding the ring out. "What do you say rock star?" He asked. Kira smiled and nodded her head.**_

"**_Yes. Yes. Yes!" She replied._**

_**Conner placed the ring onto her finger, stood up, kissed her, and swung her around. Kira clung to him with a smile on her face.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kira opened her eyes and bit her lip. After Conner kissed her, she was all confused. She didn't know what to do. She placed her fingers on her lips, as if wanting to feel Conner's lips on hers again. She had to know something. She sat up and looked at the clock to see that it was late and saw Jeff asleep beside her. She got out of bed and snuck out of the room.

Conner was halfway asleep when there was a knock on his door. He stood up and answered the door to see Kira standing there. "Kira…is everything okay?" He asked.

When Conner opened the door Kira found it hard to breathe, having him answer the door in just his pajama bottoms, revealing his muscular torso. "Kira…is everything okay?" He asked. Kira looked at him and let out a sigh.

"I have to know," she murmured.

"Know what?" He asked.

Kira took a step forward and kissed him deeply. Conner was stunned for a minute before wrapping his arms around Kira. Before she knew it, she was in Conner's room feeling all the emotions she had once felt years ago flow through her system. Conner pulled back suddenly. "Kira…what about Jeff?" He asked. Kira bit her lip and she let out a sigh. Conner shook his head. "I'm not going to ruin your new life," he stated. She let out a sigh and he lifted her head. "I want what's best for you. I love you, yes, but I want you to have a better life than what I gave you," he told her. Kira placed her hands on his face.

"You gave me a great life and I want that life with you again," she told him.

Conner took her hands from his face and sighed sadly. "Maybe you should go," he murmured. Kira saw the pain in his eyes as he told her to leave and kissed him again. She pulled back with a shaky sigh. She turned to leave before looking back at him.

"I'm going to tell you now. I love you, Conner McKnight," she confessed.

Then she left the room.


	7. Leaving the Past

Chapter 7: Leaving the Past

Conner walked into the cemetery with Colin's little soccer ball in his hands. This was the ball that went out into the street that made Colin run out and get hit by the speeding car. The former Red Ranger stood at the gates and took a deep breath. He opened the gates and went towards his son's grave.

Once he found his son's grave, he found the teddy bear that Kira left there the day before. He kneeled in front of Colin's grave and set the soccer ball down. "Hey, buddy. Hope the big man upstairs is taking care of you. Of course he is, I know that you're being well taken care of," he murmured. Conner bit his lip and sighed. "I'm sorry I let you down, buddy. I let you and your mother down. I'm really sorry for that," he added. Conner rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his son's grave.

**(Flashback)**

_**"It's a little boy Kira," Conner announced. He kissed his wife's forehead as he walked over and took his newborn son into his arms. Kira was able to sit up so he could place the baby into her arms.**_

"**_He's the most beautiful baby boy I had ever delivered, congratulations you two," the doctor congratulated._**

"**_Thank you," Kira answered._**

_**Conner smiled as he held his son's tiny hand. "What do you want to name him?" He asked. Kira bit her lip as she looked at him.**_

"**_I don't know, it almost seems like that none of the names that we picked out fit him," she replied._**

_**Conner smiled and the little infant let out a small cry. "Well, how about Colin?" He asked. Kira thought about it for a minute before nodding.**_

"**_Colin's perfect," she replied._**

_**Conner gave Kira a kiss and kissed his son's forehead.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Thought I'd find you here," a voice commented. Conner looked over his shoulder to see his twin brother standing there.

"Eric, when did you come back from Blue Bay Harbor?" He asked.

"You kidding? I've been in Reefside for the past two years," Eric replied.

The two brother's embraced with smiles on their faces. "How did you know you'd find me here?" Conner asked when he pulled back.

"Wasn't hard to figure out bro. If you're not in the soccer field and not at your hotel. I figured you'd be here," Eric replied.

Conner let out a sigh as he kneeled in front of his son's grave again. Eric placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. "How's the moving on bit?" Eric asked. Conner shook his head.

"It's not happening, bro. I'm still in love with Kira and she's getting married to someone else," he replied.

"Yeah, read about that."

Conner rubbed his forehead. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Eric. My son wasn't supposed to die like he did. No parent should have to bury their child, because their child shouldn't die before them. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Colin was supposed to grow up and make a difference in this world. Colin was supposed to have everything that I didn't. Kira and I were supposed to be together forever, but it's not happening all because of me," he explained. Eric kneeled by his brother.

"Conner, I know for a fact that you weren't the cause of your son's death. As far as I know it was those crazy teens who hit him when they were speeding down the street. Things happen for a reason," Eric put in.

Conner wiped his tears away. "Not this time, bro. There was no reason for my three-year-old to die. There's never a reason," he insisted. He stood up and stared at Colin's grave. "You didn't see the look on Kira's face when she pulled up to see me sitting in the street with his lifeless body in my arms. You didn't see how she nearly died then and there when I had to tell her that Colin was dead," Conner pointed out.

"You're right, I didn't see it, but I do know that Kira's never stopped loving you even after the divorce," Eric answered.

"How is it that everyone knows more than I do about all this?"

"Because you don't open your eyes. You can't let go of what happened to Colin and you're practically killing yourself over it because you were blaming yourself for it. Stop blaming yourself and see that it was an accident."

Conner took a deep breath and looked at Eric. "It is time for me to move on. That's why I'm going to get into my car, drive out of Reefside, and never look back. I'm never coming back to this place, because all it holds is painful memories. There's nothing here for me," he explained. Eric nodded his head slowly.

"Good luck, Conner," he answered.

The McKnight twins embraced one last time before Conner looked at his son's grave. "Hey, buddy, I'll see you sometime, you just be mommy's guardian angel you hear?" He stated. He said goodbye to Eric before heading back towards his car. Eric looked at Colin's grave.

"You watch over your daddy too, little man. Your daddy needs your guidance too," he put in.

Eric then turned on his heel and left the cemetery.

Conner got in his car and drove out of Reefside, leaving that part of his life behind forever.


	8. Kira's Choice

Chapter 8: Kira's Choice

The night before the wedding, Kira was sitting her room playing with her engagement ring. After her last night with Conner and hearing that he left Reefside for good, she felt like a part of her had died. She let out a sigh and lowered her head. She jumped when there was a knock on her door. "Kira?" Jeff called.

"Come in, Jeff," she answered.

Jeff came in with a smile. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah of course," she replied.

Jeff sat on her bed looking at her. "Kira…are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked. Kira looked at Jeff in disbelief.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"It's a serious one. Do you really want to go through with this wedding tomorrow?"

Kira played with her ring and looked at him. "Why are you asking me this?" She asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Kira, I know you're still in love with him," Jeff replied.

She let out a sigh and nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jeff held her hand.

"I just want you to be happy. Even if it isn't with me," he answered.

Kira took the ring off and placed it into Jeff's hand. "Where can I possible find him now? Conner's probably far away from here," she stated. Jeff looked at her.

"Have you ever heard the phrase follow your heart? I suggest you follow your heart now," he answered.

Kira nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Good luck," he whispered. Kira smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek. "Remember, Kira, follow your heart," he advised. She nodded again before leaving the room to find Conner.

Kira drove out of Reefside and she took a deep breath. "Where could he be…where could he be?" She whispered to herself. She had an idea and picked up her cell-phone dialing Conner's cell-phone number, but she got only his voice mail. She got out of her car when she saw one of Conner's good friends.

"Ben," she called out.

Ben stopped and looked over at her. "Kira? Hey how're you doing Rock Star?" He asked. Kira bit her lip.

"I'd be better if I knew where Conner was," she replied.

"You mean he's not here?" Ben asked.

"No, he left a week ago."

Ben and Kira looked at each other. "I know where he is," they said in unison. Ben went to his car while Kira got into her own. They drove off to the one place where Conner McKnight would go when he would leave Reefside.

**(Blue Bay Harbor)**

Conner was in the park in Blue Bay Harbor practicing with some buddies when they saw Kira and Ben's cars pull up. "CONNER!" Kira shouted. Conner stopped for a second and looked up.

"Kira?" He asked.

Ben stopped and watched as Kira ran up to him and hugged Conner. Conner hugged her back before pulling back just as quick. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Kira smiled as she placed her hands on his face.

"You said that you wouldn't ruin my new life, but that was when I was with Jeff. That new life means nothing if you're not in it," she replied.

"But…what about…" he trailed off.

Kira smiled as she lifted her hand. "See a ring on my finger?" She asked. Conner looked at her in disbelief. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry Jeff when someone else still had my heart," she confessed. The pro soccer player stared at the famous pop singer in disbelief. "I love you," she whispered. He just stared for a second before picking her up from the ground and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss before he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Kira, never stopped," he confessed.

Kira hugged him tight and the famous pop singer felt like she was the happiest woman alive. She had everything she had ever wanted and he's right in front of her holding onto her.

The next morning, Kira woke up in Conner's arms and felt like she was in heaven. She rolled over to look at him. "So peaceful, so perfect," she whispered. She reached out and touched his face. Conner opened his eyes and smiled.

"I must've died and gone to heaven," he murmured.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Because I'm looking at an angel."

Kira touched his face and let out a giggle when he pulled her underneath him. "This is it, you'll be stuck with me forever if you don't turn around now," he commented. She shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not turning around anytime soon," she answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back, stroking her face with a smile on his face. "Good, because I don't think I would be able to stand it if you left me again," he murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head.

"There's no place I would rather be than right here with you," she answered.

Conner wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into another kiss. Kira kissed him back knowing that this time she'll never lose Conner McKnight ever again.


	9. Celebrity Statuses

Chapter 9: Celebrity Statuses

Kira was walking around the store with her hair put in a baseball cap and sunglasses over her eyes to try to disguise herself. She bought what she and Conner needed and went up to the counter. She looked at the magazine wrack and let out a sigh when she saw herself and Conner on the cover. She grabbed the magazine and put it with everything else. "Isn't it nice to see that a young couple like them could work things out?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah…yeah it is," Kira replied.

Kira smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Conner on the cover. It was a picture that was taken years ago when she and Conner were first dating. She paid the clerk and walked out of the store. Once she got into her car, she pulled off her cap and sunglasses. She shook her hair down and smiled as she drove home.

When she got home, she got out of the car, grabbed her things, and went inside. "Conner, I'm home," she announced. She didn't get an answer and she looked around. "Conner?" She called. She found a note on the coffee table and read it.

_Kira,_

_Went down to the soccer field with the guys for an early practice. I'll see you tonight. Love ya Rock Star._

_Yours Always,_

_Conner_

Kira put the note down and she took a deep breath. She put the groceries away and picked up the magazine up. She opened it and started to read it.

**Always a Second Chance**

**Super soccer star, Conner McKnight, and his ex-wife, famous pop singer, Kira Ford, have gotten back together again. After the death of their child, Colin McKnight, the two divorced, but now it seems that the two of them had found a way to give their relationship a second chance.**

**A few of their friends have stated that the two of them did indeed make up. After she broke off her engagement to crew member, Jeff Larson, Kira went to find Conner at the soccer field where she states "You said that you wouldn't ruin my new life, but that was when I was with Jeff. That new life means nothing if you're not in it."**

Kira stopped reading the article after that and she smiled as she sat down and waited for Conner's return.

That night, Conner came home and found his girlfriend sleeping on the couch. He walked over and stroked her face. Kira opened her eyes and smiled to see Conner looking down at her. "When did you get home?" She asked.

"Just got home," he replied.

He sat next to her and Kira placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort in his arms. Conner stroked her hair and closed his eyes. "This is nice," she commented.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed.

Kira smiled as she reached over and laced her fingers with his. Conner kissed the top of her head and they just sat in silence, loving every moment of it. "Do you know what would make this even better?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked.

Conner lifted her chin up. "Marry me," he replied. Kira's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She asked.

Conner let her go, got down on one knee, held her hands in his, and looked up at her. "Marry me," he repeated. Kira bit her lip with tears pressing against her eyes. "I can't live another day without you by my side. I need you Kira, I need you in my life and I love you so much that it nearly killed me when you were gone. So what do you say, Rock star? Would you become Mrs. Conner McKnight again?" He asked. Kira bit her lip as a tear fell down her face and she nodded her head.

"Yes, of course I will," she replied.

Conner smiled and hugged her. They were able to keep their relationship under wraps for months, until the press spotted him and Kira down the street. Now, Conner wanted to marry her again and he wasn't going to let her go. The problem would be the press finding out about their marriage. Conner got back onto the couch and Kira hugged him tight. "So…when do you want to get married?" She asked. Conner looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"How about right now?" He asked.

Kira's eyes widened at what he was suggesting. "What?" She asked. Conner gave her one his famous smiles.

"Come on, Kira, it would be so much easier to get married right now than waiting six months again and having the press all over the wedding like it was when we got married the first time," he pointed out.

Kira thought about it and bit her lip. "Well?" He asked. Kira nodded.

"Okay," she replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Conner smiled and kissed her.


	10. Patiently

Chapter 10: Patiently

Conner got up and grabbed the phone. "Who are you calling?" She asked. Conner looked at her with a grin.

"Going to call some of our friends," he replied.

"What are we going to pull this off like Ben and Jennifer? Wearing our regular clothes only?"

"Want my honest opinion?"

Kira laughed and threw a pillow at him. Conner laughed as he dialed a few of their friends' numbers. Kira got up and she went up to her closet. She looked over the dresses in her closet when she came across one of her favorites that she wore. She let out a sigh as she pulled it out. She wore it to one of the music awards, she only wore it once and that was when she had just married Conner.

It was a Florida Silk Cocktail Bridal Beaded. Contemporary brilliant beaded version of the 1920s classic party flapper dress with cut panels along the hem. It had bordering beaded with silver and yellow bugle beads arranged into crystal floral patterns.

"Kira?" Conner called. Kira put the dress away and looked up when Conner came in.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I called a minister, he's on his way here."

"Here?"

"Yeah. What better way to have a secret ceremony then right in our backyard?"

Kira smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just in a little while you're going to be mine again," he commented.

"Whoever said I wasn't?" She asked.

Conner smiled and kissed her gently. Kira giggled and pushed him back. "You are not supposed to be up here," she told him.

"Fine, I'm leaving now," he told her.

Kira laughed as she practically pushed him out the door. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Go away Conner," she insisted.

"It's Kimberly," the person answered.

Kira laughed as she opened the door. "Hey, Kim," she greeted. Kimberly came in and hugged her.

"Heard there's a wedding going on," she commented.

"You can say that," Kira answered.

"Brought a few friends over as witnesses."

"Perfect as long as they can keep a secret."

"No worries."

Kira smiled as she pulled out the dress she was going to wear. "It's perfect," Kimberly commented. Kira nodded as she changed into the dress. "Sit down, time for hair," she announced. Kira rolled her eyes and sat down as Kimberly did her hair and makeup. "Nervous?" She asked. Kira shrugged.

"A little bit. I mean…I don't want to lose him again," Kira replied.

"It won't happen again," Kimberly assured her.

Kira took a deep breath. "I hope not," she answered.

"Ready?" Kimberly asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kira replied.

Kira stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "The perfect bride," Kimberly commented. Kira smiled and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's go," Kira stated.

Then both women left the room.

Conner stood where the altar would be nervous. He looked up when Kira walked up and a smile came across his face. He held her hands as the ceremony had started. The Dino team was there as well as the Ninja team and the original Ranger team. Conner took a deep breath when he started to speak. "Um…okay…Kira, you know as well as I do I'm not good at these things," he started. Kira smiled and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Kira…the past two years have been nothing but torture without you. Ever since Colin's death I made the mistake of letting him go and then I was an idiot to let you go. I promise that won't happen again. You are my life. I love you now more than ever," he confessed. Kira smiled.

"Even though this was last minute, but I'm glad we both decided to this. You always have and always will be everything to me. You may have been the dumb jock that I met in high school, but you're my jock and I'm never letting you go again. We can work through anything if we could help each other heal from Colin's death. I love you," she explained.

Ethan handed the minister two rings, two different rings. Conner took one ring and he placed it onto Kira's finger. "With this ring. I still bind my heart and soul to you, Kira Ford," he informed. Kira smiled as she took the other ring and placed it onto his finger.

"With this ring. I still bind my heart and soul to you, Conner McKnight," she answered.

"By the powers invested in me in the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife again," the minister announced.

Conner smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Later on that night, Conner and Kira were laying in bed. "I have a question. If this was a last minute thing. How on Earth did Ethan get these rings?" She asked. Conner grinned.

"May have been a last minute thing for you, but I've had those put away for awhile," he replied.

Kira smiled and kissed his cheek. "You sneak," she laughed.

"That's me," he replied.

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Never let you go ever again," he told her. Kira sighed and placed her head on his chest.

"Wouldn't happen, you're stuck with me now, McKnight," she answered.

Conner smiled as he had her face him and he kissed her deeply before pushing her back against the bed. Enjoying their night together after two years of a hard separation.


	11. Second Chance

Chapter 11: Second Chance

Kira was strumming the strings on her guitar as she started to play her favorite song. "Hey, Rock Star," Conner greeted. Kira looked up with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Jock," she answered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yep."

Conner sat across from her. "Maybe you should see a doctor," he commented. Kira pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, Conner," she assured him.  
"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Conner sighed and he got up. "Just go see a doctor for me okay?" He asked. He kissed her cheek and grabbed his duffel. "I'll see you in awhile," he added. Kira nodded and watched him go. She got up and went to make an appointment with her doctor.

Later that evening, Conner came home from practice to find Kira asleep on the couch. He walked over and kissed the side of her head. Kira woke up and sat up. "Hey," she greeted. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, Rock Star," he answered.

He sat next to her. "I went to see the doctor today," she informed. Conner held her hand.

"Yeah? What did he say?" He asked.

Kira smiled as she held his hands. "I'm pregnant," she replied. Conner froze at what she said.

"P--Pregnant?" He asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I'm eight weeks along," she replied. Conner's face paled and Kira touched his face. "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"I…um…" he trailed off.

Conner stood up. "Conner?" Kira called. Conner cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Kira bit her lip, she knew why he had the panicked look on his face. "Conner, it won't happen again," she assured him. Conner shook his head.

"I--I can't Kira…" he answered.

"Conner, this won't be like Colin. This baby isn't going to be like what happened to Colin," she assured him.

Conner rubbed his forehead. "Kira…I'm a horrible father, you know I am. I let that car hit him," Conner insisted. Kira shook her head and she walked over to him.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault," she assured him.

Conner lowered his head slightly. "Conner, listen to me, okay? The accident wasn't your fault. You can't keep punishing yourself for this," she insisted.

"But I was his father," he answered.  
"I was his mother."

"If I couldn't watch him during a soccer game, what makes you think I'll be a good father now?"

"You were a great father to Colin."

"I was a horrible father."

Kira shook her head with tears pressing against her eyes. "Colin loved you. He was attached to you. He'd run up to people going "My daddy's a soccer player. He's the greatest daddy in the whole world!" He loved you so much," she told him. Conner felt a lump rise in his throat as he thought about his son. She placed her hands on his face. "This baby is our second chance. A second chance to be a mother and a father," she pointed out. Conner hugged her and let out a shaky sigh.

"I love you," he murmured.

Kira buried her head into his shoulder. "I love you too," she answered. Kira pulled back and she held his hand. She placed his hand on her stomach. "This baby won't suffer the same fate as Colin, I promise you that," she assured him. Conner shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"I can't do this again, Kira," he told her.

He grabbed his jacket. "Conner, where are you going?" She asked.

"Out," he replied.

Tears pressed against her eyes as she heard the door slam. She sat down and she wiped the tears from her face. He said those same exact words before they got divorced. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Conner was sitting on the docks staring into the water. He lowered his head slightly and was throwing rocks into the water. "_Let's go play daddy_," Colin had said. Conner felt a lump rise in his throat.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner was tossing his soccer ball back and forth between his hands. Colin ran up to him. "Let's go play daddy," he told him. Conner grinned as he picked Colin up from the ground.**_

"**_You wanna play?" Conner asked._**

"**_Uh huh," he replied._**

_**Conner set him down on the ground. Colin laughed when he saw the look on his face. "You better start running there big boy," he commented. Colin then took off running with Conner behind him. Colin laughed when Conner grabbed him. "I got you," he announced.**_

"**_No fair, daddy, you cheated," Colin answered._**

"**_I cheated?"_**

"**_Uh huh."_**

_**Conner laughed as he started tickling him. "No tickles daddy," Colin laughed.**_

"**_No tickles?" Conner asked._**

"**_No tickles."_**

_**Conner smiled as he set Colin on his shoulders and he walked through the soccer field. "Guess what daddy," Colin told him.**_

"**_What?" Conner asked._**

"**_When I grow up, I want to be a soccer player," Colin replied._**

"**_You do?"_**

"**_Uh huh."_**

_**Conner smiled. "Good to know, son, good to know," he answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Conner sighed as he looked at the sky. "Why did he have to be the one taken? It should've been me that day, not him…" he told the sky. Conner wiped the tears from his face. "Why was my son taken from me when he didn't even get the chance to live. WHY!? WHY HIM!?" He shouted. Conner swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into the water.

"These things happen, no one asks for them," a voice answered.

Conner sighed when Kira sat next to him. "How did you find me?" He asked. Kira reached over and held his hand.

"You usually come here when you want to think," she replied.

Conner lowered his head and Kira gently rubbed the back of his neck. "Conner, I lost you once, please don't make me lose you again. Colin loved you, he's still here. He's everywhere. Colin loved us so much that he got his mommy and daddy back together again. He loved us and he's still here," she assured him. Kira let out a small sob. "I want you to be here for me like you promised me years ago when we were in school. You promised me forever, I want you to keep that promise to me. I don't want to raise this baby by myself, don't make me raise this baby by myself, because you keep thinking that the same thing will happen," she added.

"How can I be a good father?" He asked.

Kira kissed the side of his head. "You were always a good father, Conner and you'll see that when this baby grows up and makes a difference," she assured him. Conner let out a sigh and she kissed him gently. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You were and will be again a good father," she assured him. Conner sighed.

"I hope so," he answered.

He then hugged her and closed his eyes.


	12. Out in the Open

Chapter 12: Out in the Open

About five months had passed. Things were still tense, Conner was still a little freaked about the new baby's arrival. Kira was trying to make things go the best she could, but Conner would try to find excuses to stay away and it was killing her. She wanted him part of the baby's life, but she knew he was afraid. She knew he was afraid of losing this baby the same way they lost Colin.

Kira was decorating the nursery when Kimberly came in to see a pregnant Kira trying to paint the walls. "You need help?" She laughed. Kira looked over with a smile.

"I'd be grateful," Kira replied.

Kimberly smiled as she helped Kira decorate the nursery. "So, where's Conner?" Kimberly asked. Kira sighed.

"The soccer field where else?" Kira answered with another question.

Kira sighed as she stopped and wiped the sweat from her brow. She sat down and placed a hand on her stomach. "Conner hasn't been around much since I told him I was pregnant," she informed. Kimberly looked at Kira in disbelief.

"You're letting him stay away?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't force him to stay," Kira replied.

"But he should be here, I mean you didn't make this baby by yourself."  
"I'm not dumb, Kim, I know."

Kira shook her head and she rubbed her forehead. "Kim, you never had to feel the kind of pain Conner and I had to endure. Losing Colin tore us both apart. He's not the only one scared. I'm scared too. I'm scared to come up to the playground or something to see police and an ambulance. I'm scared to find my husband on his knees holding our dead child in his arms," Kira explained. Kira let out a sob. "I can't lose another baby, Kimberly…I can't…" Kira trailed off. Kimberly wrapped her arms around the young woman and Kira cried against her.

After awhile, Kira calmed down and she sat back. "But I decided when I first found out that I was pregnant that I was going to be the best mother there could ever be. But to keep Colin in my memory and in my heart forever," she informed. Kira placed a hand on her stomach when the baby kicked. "This baby is our second chance and I'm going to keep him or her," she added. Kimberly nodded and patted Kira's shoulder.

Later that evening, Conner came home from the soccer field. "Kira, I'm back," he informed. He pulled off his jacket and threw his keys on the coffee table. Conner set his duffel in the hall closet. "Kira?" He called. He walked upstairs to see if he could find his wife.

Conner heard Kira talking in the newly finished nursery. He stood by the door. "You have nothing worry about, sweetie. Your daddy loves you, very, very much. He's just very, very scared," she stated. Conner leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I know you're out there Conner," she informed. Conner opened his eyes and he went into the nursery. Kira gave him a half-smile. "Kimberly and I just finished the nursery this afternoon. What do you think?" She asked. Conner glanced around the room.

"Looks good," he replied.

Kira let out a sigh and she rubbed her stomach and jumped. "What?" He asked. Kira smiled.

"The baby kicked," she replied.

Kira stood up and she walked over to Conner. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel," She told him. Conner stood there frozen when he felt a kick under his hand. Kira smiled, but then Conner pulled back. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

He turned to leave again. "Conner please don't leave again," she told him. Conner stopped when he was halfway out the door. "You're not abandoning me like this," she snapped. Conner looked over at her.

"Abandoning you?" He asked.

Kira crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't get pregnant by myself, Conner McKnight. You were a BIG part of it," she snapped. Conner leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want me to do? Just drop everything and play daddy all over again?" He asked.

Kira walked over and held his hand. "I want you to be part of this baby's life, Conner. This is not only my second chance, this is yours too. This is your chance to be the dad you've always wanted to be," she told him. Conner shook his head.

"No," he answered.

Kira felt a lump rise in her throat and she felt the anger rising in her. "Damn you, Conner James McKnight," she hissed. Kira looked at him with the anger and hurt showing on her face.

"I'm just not about to forget about the son we lost," he answered.

Kira was stunned and watched as he turned to leave again. "CONNER!" She shouted. Conner ignored her, grabbed his keys, his jacket, and he walked out the door. "CONNER YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME LIKE THIS!" She shouted. Kira heard the door slam and she felt so many emotions hit her at once. Kira grabbed the nearest picture and she threw it across the room. However, when she threw a few more things, she suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her stomach. She gasped and she held her stomach with tears pressing against her eyes. "No!" She gasped. She reached for her phone and she called Kimberly and Tommy.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy…I need help," she answered.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I need to get to a hospital, please, Tommy, I need some help. Conner's not here."

"Where is he?"

Kira let out a sob and she held her stomach. "I don't know," she replied. Kira let out another sob. "Tommy, please help me," she added.

"I'll send Kimberly. I'll find Conner," Tommy assured her.

"Thank you."

They hung up and Kira just laid on the floor holding her stomach. Five minutes later, Kimberly was there and she got Kira to the hospital.

**(Soccer Field)**

Conner was kicking a few soccer balls into the net. The anger rising up inside him as he kicked the ball into the net. "CONNER!" A voice shouted. Conner looked up to see Tommy running up to him. "Kira's in the hospital," Tommy informed. Conner stood there for a minute.

"What happened?" He asked.

Conner kicked another ball into the net. Tommy stood there in disbelief. "You don't even care?" He asked. Conner ignored him and went to kick another soccer ball into the net when Tommy took it from him.

"Tommy, this has nothing to do with you," Conner told him.

"Kira's in the hospital, she might lose the baby and all you're doing is kicking soccer balls into a damn net?" Tommy asked.

Conner took the soccer ball from him. Tommy was in shock. "You don't care if she loses this baby?" He asked.

"I don't know what I think anymore, Tommy," Conner replied.

Tommy shook his head. "That stunt might've worked when you were seventeen, but you're not seventeen anymore Conner. You're married with a kid on the way," Tommy reminded.

"I know I'm married, I know there's a kid on the way," Conner answered.

Tommy grabbed Conner's arm and had Conner face him. "Then why don't you start acting like you're a husband and a father?" He asked. Conner pulled his arm from his grasp.

"Because I'm bad at it and I'm not going to watch another car hit my kid when he or she is three. I'm not going to watch it happen again," Conner replied.

Tommy stared at Conner in shock. "You're still…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I'm still hung up about what happened to my son. You will never know what it's like to lose a kid," Conner snapped.

"No, but I don't know what will happen if you don't get to that hospital."

Conner tossed the soccer ball back and forth between his hands. Tommy sighed. "If you don't get there, you could lose another one. You know that would just kill Kira as well as you. Deep down I know you want this baby. I know you want a second chance at being a father," Tommy pointed out. Conner stood there for a minute. "Please, just go there for Kira, she needs you," he insisted. Conner sighed and he walked by Tommy and towards his car.

**(Hospital)**

Conner came down the hall with some flowers in his hands. He came into Kira's room to find her asleep. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor and he saw the baby's heartbeat. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he set the flowers in the vase by her bed. He sat next to the bed and he waited for her to wake up. Kira slowly opened her eyes and she looked over to see Conner sitting there. "Hey, Rock Star," he told her. Kira felt a lump in her throat.

"You're here," she murmured.

Conner nodded and she hugged him tight. Kira buried her head into his shoulder and let out a small sob. He sighed and kissed the top of her head with tears threatening to fall down his face. "I'm so sorry," he told her. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You're here now, that's all that matters to me," she assured him.

Conner pulled back and he held her hand. "Kira, I was talking to Tommy earlier, trying to get me to come here," he told her. Kira stared at him for a minute. "I wasn't going to come, because I was afraid and I still am," he added.

"Conner…" she started.

"Let me finish."

Kira nodded and Conner held her hand. "But every night while you're sleeping, I just sit up in bed watching you sleep, but I'd always put my hand on your stomach, just hoping to feel a kick, just a sign that this baby was for me. That this second chance is what I wanted," he started. Tears pressed against his eyes. "Then today when you had me feel the baby kick, that was all the sign I was waiting for and it scared me so badly. Every part of my memory was shoving the images of Colin dying in my arms at full force. I can't do that anymore, Kira. I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night hearing Colin say "Bye bye." I don't want that anymore, Kira. I don't. I don't want it to happen again. I'm scared that when this baby is three he or she will die just like him," he explained. Kira kissed the top of her his hand.

"You and I are in the same boat, Conner. I'm afraid of going to a park when this baby turns three to find police and ambulance surrounding the place. I'm scared to find you on your knees holding his or hers body in your arms," she told him.

Conner closed his eyes and she placed her hand on his face. "I never blamed you for what happened to Colin. I loved him too," she added. Kira sat up more and hugged Conner tight when he finally broke down completely. Something she was waiting for since Colin's death. Conner calmed down and he pulled back.

"I love you," he told her.

Kira smiled and she placed her hands on his face. "I love you too, Jock," she answered. Conner smiled and kissed her. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled into the kiss to feel another kick under his hand.


	13. Time

Chapter 13: Time

Kira was sitting in her music room in the basement with her guitar in her hand singing her new song when she felt the baby kick. "Whoops, what are you doing?" She asked. She rubbed her stomach with a smile. The baby kicked her stomach again.

Later on, Kira went upstairs to get something to eat when she suddenly felt a weird sensation go through her. "Okay...that was weird," she commented. She walked into the kitchen and got a water out of the fridge. However, as she started walking, she dropped the bottled water. The water spilt all over the floor and she leaned against the counter. "Okay, that was a contraction," she muttered. She looked over at the phone and she grabbed it, dialing Conner's cell-phone number. "What a time for Conner to be at the field," she mumbled. Kira sat down at the table and waited for Conner to pick up. "Come on, pick up, pick up," she whispered. She winced in pain when another contraction hit.

"You'v reached Conner's cell-phone. As you can tell, I'm not available. So leave your name and number and I'll call back," his voice mail informed.

"Damn it Conner."

Kira hung up and she knew she had to get to the hospital. "I'll try again when I'm at the hospital," she commented. She left a note for Conner just incase he got home. She grabbed the bag that was left in the hall closet and she got a taxi to take her to the hospital.

(Reefside)

The nurse came in to see Kira sitting on her bed. "How far are the contractions, sweetie?" She asked.

"About every five minutes now," Kira replied.

Kira winced when her contraction hit again. "Have you called anyone?" The nurse asked.

"I tried calling my husband, but I can't get a hold of him," Kira replied.

"I'll have someone go to the soccer field to get him."

"How do you..."

"Just because I'm a nurse, sweetie, doesn't mean I don't read magazines or listen to your music."

Kira smiled and she let out a sigh. "He'll be here," she assured her. Kira nodded her head slowly.

"I hope so," she answered.

After another few minutes, the contractions suddenly stopped. "Great," she groaned. She tilted her head back. "Even Colin wasn't this stubborn," she mumbled. She let out a sigh. "I'm going for a walk," she informed. The nurse nodded and watched as Kira left the room.

Kira was walking down the hall when she saw Conner running in. "I'm looking for my wife, Kira McKnight," Conner informed.

"Conner, I'm over here," she answerd.

Conner hurried over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well, this one is being stubborn, but I'm fine," she replied.

Conner held her hand. "I'm here for you," he told her. Kira smiled and he kissed her briefly. Once they pulled back, Kira let out a sigh.

"Could you call everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah sure."

"I'm jus going for a walk to think. I'll be back in a little bit."

Conner nodded and watched as she walked down the hall.

After awhile, Kira was still walking down the hall, thinking she still had time. She wanted time to think to herself. She bit her lip as she rubbed her stomach. Her little boy was going through her mind. She leaned back against the wall and she titled her head back as she thought about her first baby, who was born in this very hospital.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kira was singing her favorite song "Just Words" when Colin ran up. "LET'S PLAY!" He shouted. Kira put her guitar down and she picked him up.**_

_**"Play? You want to play?" She asked.**_

_**"Uh huh."**_

_**Kira smiled and she tickled him. Coline laughed and tried to wriggle out of her arms. "Stop! Stop!" He laughed. Kira stopped and she kissed his cheek. "I love you mommy," he told her.**_

_**"I love you too, munchkin," She answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kira gasped when a contraction hit her hard. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no!" She whispered. She slid to the floor of the hall wall holding her stomach. She looked around to see that she was an empty hallway. She lowered her head and tried her breathing. "Help!" She murmured. She lifted her head up. "HELP!" She shouted. She heard someone coming and looked up to see that it was Conner. "Conner!" She gasped.

"I heard you shouting," he told her.

He hurried over and tried to help her stand. Kira shook her head. "I--I can't stand," she murmured. Conner realized that this was the moment.

"Okay, I'm going to have to carry you," he told her.

"I don't think so."

"It's either I carry you or you give birth right here."

Kira was about to say something sarcastic when another contraction hit. "Okay, okay," she muttered. Conner picked her up and he went to get her back into her room.

**(4:45 pm)**

"Good, good, good, I can see it. I can see the top of it's head," the doctor informed. Kira was breathing hard and was exhausted. "Come on just one more," the doctor added. Kira nodded her head slowly and she pushed as hard as she could. A smile came across the doctor's face. "You have a little girl," she announced. She placed the baby onto Kira's chest. "Your baby girl," she murmured. Conner felt a lump rise in his throat when he looked at his daughter. Kira was sobbing quietly.

"I have a daughter...I have a daughter..." she sobbed.

Conner wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. He held his daughter's hand with tears in his own eyes. Kira looked at her with tears falling down her face. "Hi, sweetie," she whispered. She stroked her face with a smile. "I'm your mommy, and this big bonehead right here is your daddy," Kira commented. Conner laughed.

"What a way to introduce me to our daughter," he commented.

Kira handed the baby over to him. Conner walked around with his daughter in his arms. "Hey baby girl," he murmured. He kissed her forehead. "Daddy's little angel, daddy's second chance," he whispered.

"She needs a name," Kira commented.

Conner looked at her with a small smile. "Rose," he murmured. Conner sat down in a chair and stroked her face. "Rose Faith McKnight," he added.

"Its perfect," Kira agreed.


	14. Big News

Chapter 14: Big News

Conner was in the store buying Kira some yellow carnations, her favorite flower, and a pink teddy bear for Rose. He stopped by the magazine wrack and a smile came across his face. "It's a girl. Conner McKnight and Kira Ford welcome a baby girl," the headline read. Conner bought the magazine, wanting to see what they said inside.

Conner walked into the hospital and smiled to see Kira sitting up in bed holding Rose. "Hey," he greeted. Kira looked up with a smile.

"Hey," she answered.

Conner set the carnations in a the vase and kissed her forehead before kissing the top of Rose's head. "She just woke up," Kira commented.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yep. Go say hi to daddy," she told the infant.

Conner took Rose into his arms with a smile. "Hey Rosie girl," he murmured. He cradled his daughter in his arms with a smile. He held her tiny hand. "Oh, look what daddy got you sweetie," he added. He sat down in a chair and reached into the bag and pulled out the pink bear.

"Conner that's sweet," Kira commented.

"Who says I can't spoil my daughter?" Conner asked.

Rose's tiny hand wrapped around the bear's paw and yawned slightly. Conner stroked her cheek with a smile. "Like the feeling of being a daddy now?" She asked.

"I can get used to it," he replied.

For the first time in a long time, Kira saw a true smile on her husband's face as he cradled Rose in his arms. Kira slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Conner walked around the room while looking at Rose. "I promise I won't screw up this time, Rosie. Daddy's going to take good care of you. He's going to protect you from all the bad things out there," he told the infant. Rose just yawned and buried her head into Conner's chest. Conner saw the magazine article sitting on Kira's bedside. With Rose still in his arms, he picked the magazine up and sat down to look through it, not wanting to let his daughter go either. "Let's see what the press has to say about you," he commented. Conner opened the magazine and started to read it.

**IT'S A GIRL!!**

Soccer star for the Reefside Wave, Conner McKnight, and singing sensation, Kira Ford, had welcomed a baby girl yesterday. After losing their son, Colin, to a car accident three years ago, the two had divorced and had parted ways. Conner went off on his own with his soccer team and creating soccer camps, while Kira continued with her singing. Two years later, they were reunited in their hometown, Reefside.

Kira was engaged to backstage manager, Jeff Larson, and was to be married in the next couple of months. She and Conner were staying in the same hotel. Kira broke her engagement off to Larson and went to remarry Conner.

Conner stopped reading when he got further down the page. He looked at Rose and held her close to his chest. "Not true what they said in there," he muttered. Conner stared at the article for a minute. "Witnesses and friends say that Colin was with Conner the night he died. Some witnesses say he was ignoring Colin all night until the car hit him," he read. Conner shook his head, the anger going through his veins. "I'm not a bad father," he murmured. He kissed the top of Rose's head and sighed. "I'm not a bad father," he repeated. He glanced down at the article for a final time. "Will Rose be another repeat of what happened to Colin three years before? Some people say she won't make it to her second birthday because Conner was so irresponsible the night Colin died," he read once more. Conner set Rose back in her cradle by Kira's bed. He picked the article up and he threw it in the trash. Conner stormed out of the room.

That evening, Conner, for the first time in three years, was going to talk about Colin's death to the press, to set things straight. "I know you all have read the article that magazines have been saying about me, since my son, Colin, died three years ago. My son's death was an accident. I wasn't ignoring him that night, I was searching everywhere for him. I was at practice, my wife dropped him off for me to watch while she went to meet with her manager. Colin always whined when Kira took him to those things. So she had him come to the park…" he started. Conner took a deep breath and pushed his hair out of his face. "It was after practice, my son was playing with the soccer ball I gave him on his birthday. I was trying to find him, I didn't know that the ball had went out into the street and Colin went after it. I didn't know that he was in the street until I heard him screaming and the car screeching," he explained. Someone from the press stood up.

"If he was under your care, wouldn't you have told him to stay away from the street?" He asked.

Conner felt the anger appear on his face again. "Do you have children sir?" He asked.

"I have two girls," he replied.

"How old are they now?" Conner asked.

"Six and five," he replied.

"When they were three, did they listen to you?"

The man sat down. "I haven't spoke about my son for three years and I was hoping that my son could rest in peace. I wanted my wife and me to start over with our daughter. But how can we do that when you sit there and practically call me a bad father?" He asked.

"He was under you care," a woman replied.

Conner stared at her. "You know what, everyone of you are probably thinking the same thoughts I've been thinking for three years running. Every single night, I could hear his screams and the sound of that car. Every night, I would go into my son's room and would just play with the soccer play he was playing with. Do _any_ of you know what it's like to lose a child like this?" Conner asked.

"No," she replied.

Conner glared at them. "My game suffered for the next two years because I couldn't stop thinking about my son. I lost my wife because I couldn't stop blaming myself for what happened. The words "what if" went through my head all the time. They still do run through my head. Before you say that I'll forget about my son now that I have a daughter, not true. My daughter will know about the big brother she never got to know. She'll know that I did everything I could to save him. I'm not a super hero where I could just save people from danger," he explained. At least he wasn't a super hero anymore. He stared at the press to hear complete silence. "Don't you judge my parenting because of a mistake I made and I still haven't stopped blaming myself for," he added. Then he left the room.

**(Hospital)**

Kira was watching the press conference with tears falling down her face. She looked at Rose and held her hand. "Your daddy did a brave thing sweetheart," she whispered. Kira kissed her forehead and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

**(Outside the Conference Room)**

Conner was walking towards his car when the press surrounded him. He ignored them until he got to his car. "One last thing, if any other magazine posts something like that about my family or me ever again. I'm suing," he informed. He got into his car and drove off.


	15. Family

Chapter 15: Family

A few months later, Kira was in the kitchen doing something when she looked out her window to see Conner out in the backyard with Rose. Rose was sitting on a blanket and Conner was playing with her. A smile came across her face to see a smile on his face. The smile she missed for so long while they were apart. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kira called.

"Guess who," a voice answered.

Kira opened the door with a smile. "Kit-Kat," she laughed. Her best friend, Kitty Pendragon, hugged her with a smile.

"Kir-Bear," she answered.

Kira rolled her eyes and let her in. "What brings you all the way to Reefside?" She asked. Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Heard my best friend became a mommy again," she replied.

"She's outback with Conner," Kira informed.

Kitty walked over to the window and saw Conner playing with Rose. "She's beautiful, Kira," she commented. Kira smiled. "You sure Conner's the father?" She teased. Kira laughed and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure," she replied.

"I also saw Conner finally standing up to the press a few months ago."

Kira sat down with a small nod. "Yeah, he was tired of everyone thinking he was a bad father because of the accident. When it took him this long time convince himself that he's not a bad father," she answered. Kitty shook her head.

"When I saw Colin before he died, he loved Conner so much," Kitty agreed.

Kira sat back and played with her wedding ring. "Yeah, he did love Conner that much. He was so attached to him," she agreed.

"I think that was the hard part for Conner, because Colin was so attached to him," Kitty commented.

"Yeah."

Kira let out a sigh. "But looks like Rose is becoming attached to him already too," Kitty added.

"You think so?" Kira asked.

"Regular daddy's little girl," she replied.

Kira looked up when the back door opened and closed. Conner came in with Rose in his arms. "Hey," he greeted. He kissed the top of her head. Conner looked at Kitty. "Hey, Kitty. Still dating that loser?" He teased. Kitty laughed.

"Married him," she answered.

"I pity your poor soul."

He kissed Kitty's cheek with a smile. "How is Kyle by the way?" Kira asked.

"He's good," she replied.

"Still working in that motorcycle shop?" Conner asked.

"Yes he's still working in the motorcycle shop," Kitty replied.

Conner smiled as he cradled Rose in his arms. Rose was giggling and gurgling while listening to her daddy tease Kitty. "You ever going to let that baby go?" Kitty asked.

"Not a chance," Conner replied.

"Actually the only time he really lets her go is when he goes to bed or when he doesn't want to change her," Kira answered.

"You still hate changing diapers?" Kitty teased.

"Not my forte," he answered.

They laughed and Conner looked down at Rose. "You bottle feed her too?" Kitty asked.

"She was like Colin, rejected my milk," Kira replied.

Rose let out a small gurgle and she grabbed Conner's shirt. "To think you two hated each other in high school," Kitty commented.

"We didn't hate each other," Kira insisted.

"Right. And the phone calls you gave me night after night for years? "Ugh! He tried to ask me out again, Kitty, I can't stand him. He's such an airhead." Every night," Kitty insisted.

"Shut up," Kira muttered.

Conner laughed. "What? I thought she was cute," he commented. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Conner, you chased anything that wore a skirt," Kitty answered.

Conner chuckled and shook his head. "Wait until Rose starts liking boys," Kitty added.

"No way, not happening," Conner objected.

Kira laughed and she placed her head on Conner's shoulder. "Already in protective daddy mode?" Kira asked.

"Rose doesn't date until I'm on my deathbed," he replied.

The two women laughed. Rose started giggling with them, just having fun. Conner tickled her stomach a bit. "So, when are you going back on the road for soccer?" Kitty asked. Conner looked up.

"Not for awhile yet," he replied.

"Same here. I'll be making my album at home," Kira answered.

Kitty nodded her head slowly and she looked at her watch. "I should get home," she informed.

"Thanks for stopping by, Kitty," Kira told her.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kitty asked with a wink.

They said goodbye and Kitty left. Conner stood up with Rose in his arms. "Aren't your arms getting tired?" Kira asked.

"Nope," he replied.

Kira sighed. "Here, let me hold her for a minute," she told him. Conner nodded and he handed Rose over to her. "Glad to see you're getting the hang of being a daddy again," she commented.

"What can I say? I love my two favorite girls," he answered.

Conner kissed her forehead and kissed the top of Rose's head. Conner sat down and watched as Kira walked around the living room humming to Rose.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner was starting to walk up to Kira, but he stalled. "Okay McKnight, she's like any other girl. You just go up and ask her out," he told himself. Conner leaned against the wall. "And she'll reject you like the other thousand times you asked her out for the last three years," he muttered. Conner took a deep breath and turned around to see Kira there. "Whoa!" He gasped.**_

"**_You okay?" She asked._**

"**_Uh…"_**

_**Kira gave him a quizzical look. "Conner?" She asked. Conner shook his head slightly.**_

"**_Yeah, I'm fine," he replied._**

_**Kira smiled and looked up when the bell rang. "I guess we should head to class," she commented.**_

"**_This is your chance McKnight," his brain scolded._**

_**Kira was heading towards her class. "KIRA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" He shouted. Kira stopped along with some other people.**_

"**_Haven't we been over this before?" She asked._**

_**Conner took a deep breath and he handed her a carnation. "Just think about it," he told her. Then he walked away.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Conner lifted his head when Kira's singing brought him out of his thoughts. "Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out," she sang.

"Babe could you stop singing? I'm trying to think," Conner commented.

Kira placed the baby into the cradle. "Did you just call me babe?" She asked. She looked at Rose. "Did he just call me babe?" She asked. Rose gurgled. Kira walked over to him with fake anger showing on her face.

"What? Just chill out okay?" Conner asked.

"Look my name is _Kira_. Write it on your hand if you don't remember," she fake snapped.

Conner chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You remembered," she commented. Conner kissed her forehead.

"You kidding? How could I forget the day I fell head over heels in love with you?" He asked.

Kira smiled and placed her head on his chest. "I was just thinking about the day I asked you out during our senior year," he commented.

"You mean the time you shouted it in front of everyone?" She asked.

"That would be the one."

Kira laughed. "It took me two weeks for me to answer you," she commented. Conner chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that," he answered.

"Well you embarrassed me."

"Hey, I embarrassed myself."

Kira laughed. "You're such a jock," she teased.

"You're such a rock star," he answered.

Kira giggled and then he kissed her.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

**_Kira sighed as she sat on the medical table while Tommy was taking care of the gash on her collarbone. "What were you thinking when you went after him?" He asked. Kira was silent. "Kira?" He asked. Kira just stared at the floor._**

_**"Because I know he's still in there. I knew he wasn't going to kill me," she replied.**_

**_"He had a dagger in front of your throat."_**

**_"If he truly wanted to kill me he would've done it. You said it yourself, Tommy, that he's more powerful than you were when you were evil."_**

**_Tommy sighed and finished patching up the gash. "I just have to find him and figure out how to defeat this spell over him," she informed._**

**_"The same old Kira," Tommy commented._**

**_Kira played with her hands. "I can't live without him, Tommy," she confessed._**

**Title: Never Left Alone**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama, Action/Adventure**

**This story is due: November 24, 2006**


End file.
